Why Does She Do This To Me?
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: "Looks like theres no winner this year.. wow shes so beautiful." Okay Finnick POV 2nd Fanfic Chapter 4 is the last chapter for THIS segment of the story. Think of this fanfic as a trilogy and this is the first book there will be more chaps but it will be like a different games and stuff just to let you know but they will be under the same fanfic ;) Hope you like and review!
1. The Tributes

The girl stood out like a sore thumb, it wasn't even time for the Reaping yet, she was still getting her finger pricked by the minature needle all Peacekeepers used. Still though, she looked totally different from other girls –no other kids-in District 4. Kids in District 4 looked up to me Finnick Odair. They tried to look like me wheather they be female or male. This girl though she totally demolished that idea.

All the teenagers and new-coming children gathered where they were supposed to. Our new announcer (Chera DeLarosa) looked like every other Capitol woman. She had lime green hair in a big pile on her head, a ton of powder on her face, and she had lime green/gold eyeshadow on her eyelids. She was quite ugly, but then again I was-am- always so beautiful even if I don't mean to be.

"Welcome everyone to the 71st Hunger Games. It's a pleasure to see you all here!" _"They say that even though they know it's required by the Capitol to come to these Reapings. How stupid." _I think to myself. "Ok now who is ready to begin because I sure am!" Says Chera very enthusiastically.

Chera sticks her hand into the bowl for the girls. "Ladies first boys." She says. Chera pulls out her hand with a small, folded up slip of Capitol paper. She takes a deep breath and says "Anastasia Victoria Farrow" I scan the crowd no one steps forward but someone is _pushed _forward. _"Oh no" _I think. It's Sore Thumb. She stumbles forward and trips and falls. The Peacekeepers help her on stage. Unlike most Tributes she looks very calm. Almost as if this has happened to her everday since she was born. Just like me. She's like me in a way, I guess. Under all my calmness and bravery I was still freaking out, she must be too. Then I think of her last name, Farrow. No this doesn't happen to _her_ every year. That doesn't mean it doesn't happen to her family.

The boy they call is a handsome young man who looks to be about 17. His name is Jason Anthony. He may have looked handsome and nice but you could just tell he was deadly at the same time. He was unlike Anastasia though, he was completely terrified you could tell by how wide his gold eyes were. _"Hmm… I don't think we'll have a victor for District 4 this year. Oh well." _With that Chera said "May the odds be ever in your favor!" And then we were off.

I went off to go greet my new Tributes. "Hello" I say "I'm Finnick Odair, I will be your mentor. I'll do everything I possibly can to help you prepare for the games and even in the games. I will help you with sponsors and neccessities throughout the games. Nice to meet both of you." Anastasia looks up at me. _"Wow shes actually really cute-no beautiful-up close. Maybe even just beautifully striking."_ Anastasia had stormy grey eyes with flecks of gleaming black in them. She had long hair that wasdown to her thigh. "How do you keep up with that?" I said accidently out loud pointing to her hair. "Oh" She said, she had a lovely voice to match her face and body. "I don't know I just _do_." To the side Jason laughed a little. I laugh too. Anastasia doesn't. "Well" I say "You guys better go say your good byes ok?" With that they left.

When I went to retrieve Jason he was ready to go. Anastasia was a whole different story. First it took a while to find her and when we did she was at the Hospital. Jason and I stood outside the door both wondering the same question. "Why is she here?" We cracked the door open a little bit and we see a girl laying on the hospital bed. She is very pale and has and oxygen tube in her nose. She has a pretty smile on her face and is running her hand through Anastasia's hair. She –the girl-has a sort of blunt cut for her hairstyle but it goes to about her shoulder. "Don't worry about me Ana." Says the girl. "No I have to worry about you Leeah, if I don't no one will!" Said Anastasia taking Leeah's hand and holding it in her palm. "I'm so sorry I have to go in the Games. I promise you I _will _win for you, so I can get you out of here Leeah!" Leeah smiles one of the kindest smiles I've ever seen. "Okay, make sure you come back so I can see you again Ana." Anastasia starts to silently sob. "Okay I promise I will Leeah. I love you so much. Good-bye." Leeah looks torward Anastasia. "I love you too Ana." Anastasia opened the door and walked out of the room right into me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SPYING ON ME HOW _ROMANTIC_ ODAIR. GREAT SEX SYMBOL OF DISTIRCT 4! LOOK YOU NEED TO STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS AND YOU TOO JASON!" Her face is bright red like a tomato. All I can do is whisper "I'm going to go through hell with her ain't I?" Jasonjust stares at her like shes a mad woman. I'm starting to think shes one too.


	2. Chiffon, Dakota, Ian, Roxanne Why Them?

The first hour or so on the train with Anastasia and Chera was absolutely _horrible_. Chera I know was just doing her job, but she was _so_ annoying. Especially when Anastasia just kept on fuming about everything in sight. Finally at about the second hour she squeaked up, "I'm sorry I went off on you like that." I looked at her in shock. "I had no right to go off on you two like that. I guess you were just worried about me." She said and a little (almost non-existent) smile came up her lips as she lowered her head. I sigh. "Yeah it's okay. Still we shouldn't have been eavesdropping on you." She sighs too. "I promised Leeah I would win for her, so no more sappy apologize. I have to be able to kill in the arena and _not_ feel bad for it." I'm a little shocked at how cold her words are. "_Has she ever killed before?"_ I think to myself.

Before I know it were in the Capitol with all the weird looking folk. Then were in the stylist's room. It looks the same every year, but the stylists don't. We have new stylists this year; twins. Tara and Kara. They look like all the other Capitol women but with white lab like coats on. "Hello!" They say in unison. They skip right to the point too. "So this is what we're thinking this year!" Says Kara. Kara has red hair, but Tara has green hair that's down. She actually looks very pretty like that and I bet her sister would too. "_Hmmm… maybe we could hook up."_ I think. I look down at the dress it's very cute but Anastasia will have a way of looking deadly in it, I think. _"Even if she doesn't look deadly that could throw off the Tributes this year in the games." _I think. Its sea green and has little flecks of blue in it. The top is like a corset. It covers her breasts _but_ it has a "V" dip in the middle. The back is laced up in a criss-cross manner. The bottom is a fluffy tutu kind of skirt. And the shoes are 4 inch high heels that ate light blue and shimmer. I stare at them in horror and Anastasia stares at them in wonder and amazement. "_How is she…? No way can she walk in those!" _ I sigh. "Okay…" I say "Let's get you in this Ana." She looks at me in amazement for a minute from calling her Ana. Then she blushes, smiles, and says "Lets!"

As soon as all the Tributes are in the chariots I get nervous, but Ana and Jason don't. They really play like Careers do. They show off everything they got. Including a fake relationship. It's so real though I think for a moment they've kept it hidden from me. The only thing that shows me its fake is when Jason tried to smell Ana's hair and she quickly and swiftly pulled away. When the Chariots pull up President Snows voice booms out along the crowd. "Welcome everyone to the 71st Annual Hunger Games. Today we will introduce our amazing new Tributes!" The crowd roars. "We will be introducing the ladies first. For District 1 we have the lovely, Chiffon Victoria Farrow!" Wait a minute that last name… I've heard it before. I look to Ana she looks blanched, her face has went slack. "_What is with that girl, Chiffon Victoria…oh no." _I think to myself. It can't be. "District 2 we have Miss. Kinsley Langley!" She looks small but smart. Too smart. She has blond hair that falls to the small of her back. She looks pretty but it's the inside that counts. That probably isn't too pretty. "District 3 Arianna Campbell!" She looks clumsy. When she steps off her chariot she stumbles and almost falls. She has short black silky hair. She looks cute in an endearing way. But looks can be deceiving. I learned that about myself in the arena. "District 4, Anastasia Victoria Farrow!" She puts her finger to her lips and winks at the crowd, they go absolutely wild. I look at the other Tributes the all have a scowl except for both Tributes in District 1. They have small smiles on their faces. I wonder about them. Ana steps off the chariot and stands next to it. "District 5, Aria Campbell!" I think back to Arianna Campbell and figure out their twins. I feel bad for them the poor girls. I wonder who'll kill who first. There's only one difference between them though Aria looks like she could kill you in about 5 seconds and do it with a smile on her face. The Capitol is just going to love her. "District 6, Allison Delray!" She looks small and helpless. I know she can't do much more than climb a few trees and run. She doesn't have a chance against the Tributes _this _year. I feel bad for her and her family. "District 7, Myra Mainer!" She's Johanna's girl this year. I'm momentarily shocked she looks just like Johanna in the face. Then I see the body. Whereas Johanna is _pretty_ filled out Myra's not but she looks good enough. She can probably swing a hatchet good like Johanna though. "District 8, Kimberly Azerbeth!" She looks average, acts average, she pretty average, not a real threat to my kids. The rest of the female Districts are pretty normal, until President Snow calls out District 12's girl. Roxanne Roland. She has blood red long hair. Her dress is long and black with gold lining. It has a slit up the side of the left leg so she shows off her left leg. She has a big smirk on her face and looks like she could kill someone no matter how helpless they were. Despite all that she was beautiful with her golden skin and nice legs and arms and her beautiful blood like hair. Her eyes were the thing that caught me off guard the most though. They were actually black with flecks of gold in them. But it seemed like they glowed. Oh god, now she's going to be a challenge for everyone. "Now for out courageous male Tributes everyone!" Now they may be a problem I think. I'm not the greatest judge of _male _beauty but I can honestly say that if I were a girl I would probably want to go out with one of them. "District 1, Dakota Roan!" He. Looks. _Lethal_. Ana better hope she's in the Careers with him because he could twist her neck in a few seconds. Just then Dakota turns his head to look at Ana. Her face looks slack. He smiles at her and waves. The crowd goes ballistic. "_What is she so worried about, and why does he know her?" _I have no idea what's going on but I don't like it at all. "District 2, Amrit Ambrose!" He looks deadly. I need to watch out for him especially if Ana is ever alone with him. The other male Tributes look pretty terrifying, except for 12. He looks small and tiny and very unconfident. But 1 and 2 aren't convinced. Apparently neither is Ana.

"You done great out there!" I say to Jason and Ana. Jason grins but Ana looks sad and confused. "Who are they?" I ask her. She looks stunned for a moment. Then she figures out what I'm talking about. "You'll find out soon enough." Says Ana with a grim look on her face. "Just watch me and a smart man like you should figure it out pretty quickly."

_Anastasia POV_

I look over at Chiffon. We've always looked like this. Her back is turned to me though. It's hard to tell if she really _does_ still look the same as I remember. I walk up behind her and do something that only she would understand. I take a piece of my hair and a piece of hers. Apparently she doesn't feel it. Her hair is just about an inch longer than mine. Impressive. I braid her hair into mine. That's when she turns around to look at me. She turns to look into the eyes she looked into 7 years ago. The exact same stormy grey eyes that belong to her twin sister.

She immediately hugs me and behind her I see an irritated looking Dakota standing there. That irritated look is soon replaced by a smile. "Where have you been?!" Asks Chiffon. I smile at her. "District 4." I say. "No shit!" Says Chiffon. Dakota laughs his bright blue eyes shining. He looks the same as ever. Same blue eyes, same bright smile, and same black hair. "_Different dark personality." _I think that's the only thing different about him. He's happy. Then I look I look to Ian. I sigh and walk over to him, Chiffon and Dakota at my heels. "What's up?" I ask. He looks up at me his beautiful green eye wide in amazement. He hops up and hugs me. "Annie!" He yells. I see Finnick look over here and his jaw drops. I walk over to him with Ian now attached to Chiffons hip. Finnick and Ian have a total stare off that kind of says "Get away from her" well that's the kind of vibe I felt anyway. Finnick turns to Chiffon and says "You shouldn't let him hang on you like that Ana." I cover my mouth and drop to knees and roll on the floor laughing. Wow he just scolded Chiffon Victoria Farrow. Now that's new. No one's ever challenged her like that I don't believe. She looks and him and her eyes just read "Disgust". "What are you laughing at 1?" Asks Finnick. "I…I'm…4!" I say laughing. When I finally stand up my side hurts and Finnick looks at me like I'm crazy. "What?" He asks. "I thought you would have figured it out by now but you didn't." I say seriously now. "Chiffon and I… we're twins. And these two are some of our friends." She laughs. "Roxanne is the other friend but she's somewhere devouring some other Tribute." Dakota laughs. "Lucky them." He says a little enviously. I wonder what they've been doing in their free time. "Well speak of the devil!" Pipes Ian. Roxanne walks out with messy hair and a messed up dress, you can tell she hurried to put it on. I smirk and pounce on her and she falls to the ground. "Chiffon get off me you big titted beast!" Screams Roxanne. Then she looks up. Her face goes into a state of shock and I realize she's seen Chiffon too. "Wow…" She says. "District 2 really messed me up I'm seeing double now!" We all laugh. "It's me stupid, Anastasia." I say. "No. Way." She says she hugs me tightly. "_Whoa, who's _she _calling "Big titted monster"?" _She smiles. "Long time no see." Finnick looks lost at how I know all these people. "I transferred Districts for Leeah 7 years ago, so did Ian. We used to live in District 1." I say. Now he's starting to get it. "Well down to business…" Says Dakota. "District 2 is running the Careers this year and Annie to be frank they don't want you or Jason. Well they do want Jason, but you have to show them you can fight. We all know you can but they don't and they don't want to be swayed by us so you have to show them something in training tomorrow. You have to. It's not a question." I look up at him seriously now. "Right I will but first I have something I want to do." I look around no one will believe what I'm about to do right now. "Anyone got anything sharp?" Ian pulls out a knife from his boot. "Here" He throws the knife me and I catch it no problem. Finnick looks astounded. "I can do a lot more than just that Finn." I say. I take the knife and my hair in the other hand. Chiffons jaw drops, she knows what I'm about to do. Somehow no one else does though. I take the knife and I cut my hair off. It is now right at the bottom of my neck. Everyone looks at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "Now" I say. "Chiffon, we can remember who's who!" I say smiling. Then she smiles too and gives me a hug. She leans in close to my ear and whispers "Don't fool around tomorrow you have to show everyone what you can _really _do." Then she off of me. "Well what a roller coaster it's been today. I think I'll hit the hay. What about you guys?" Everyone nods in agreement. They all head off to bed, but as they do I can't help but notice Dakota stare at me as he walks up the stair to his floor. All I can think is that I'm going to have a time with him. And then I head off to bed.


	3. Let The Games Begin

_Finnick POV_

In training I think over everything I've learned so far about Ana and even Jason and the Careers this year. I fear that Ana won't be one of the Careers. Dakota had pretty much said himself the Careers (District 2) this year thought she was expendable. I personally don't think she can fight. Last night she stayed up for at least an hour trying to convince me that she _could _fight. I really don't believe her. A part of me doesn't _want _to believe her. I don't want her to be a ruthless killer. I really don't, but I know she'll have to become one anyway in the Arena, especially with the competition this year. I watch her as she walks up to a dart board. What is she thinking? She inspects the darts and picks up a smaller one. She backs up very far from the board. There is no way she can make it. I know she can't. I the great Finnick Odair have to close my eyes as she throws the dart. I hear a thump come from the wall. I open my eye and don't believe what I see. She hit the _bull's-eye_. No way, I say to myself over and over again. She throws 3 more and each hit the bull's eye no problem. I walk up to here. "Where did you learn that?" I ask her unable to keep my curiosity and shock under control. She smiles. "I did tell you right? I come from District 1 this really isn't much for me. I can do a lot more." She leaves the dart board and just stares at a double bladed scythe. "This was my crown and glory back in 1." She says longingly. "You used a double bladed scythe?" I ask unable to hide the shock in my voice. She smiles and laughs a little. "Shocking?" She asks. "Kind of." I reply. She pulls her hand back and walks off to the gauntlets. Now those make her look threatening. Just then The Red Demon, a.k.a. Roxanne walks over to the gauntlets with her. They say something to each other but I'm not able to hear what they are saying. I shrug it off. Soon Ana and Jason will have private training sessions. They will then get their score from the Gamemakers. I'm a little nervous about Jason and still a little nervous about Ana. She may be from 1, but she's _not _perfect, that's for sure. Regardless she still has a pretty bad attitude toward people. She's, to put it simply, rebellious. I also worry about her personal interview. Cesar is good at helping out the Tributes but he can't make them lovable or perfect. District 3 is being called for their Personal Training (PT). We're next. Usually it's ladies first too. This time I turn my attention to Jason. He's sparing with a proud looking Dakota with a sword. Dakota though, has a spear. Jason's good with a sword. I think he'll make at _least_ a 9. I don't have to worry _too _much about him. I look at Chiffon. She's with Ana. They're in hand-to-hand. Whoa. Now that is Ana's strong point. She has on red gloves, not boxing gloves, open fingered gloves that look like a bikers gloves. Chiffon comes up to punch with her left hand. Ana takes her arm and literally _wraps _her legs around Chiffon's arm and takes her down. _"I hope she demonstrates her hand-to-hand skills to the Gamemakers. They'll give her a _real _sparring partner that she can fight with." _ She looks around and so does Jason. I just now realize they have called for District 4. I bite my lip. "Hey you guys…" I call after them. They turn around. "Make them remember you." I say and they both smile and nod.

I have no idea how they've done when they both come back. Neither of them looks very happy. Oh god. I don't even want to ask what happened. To either of them. They don't really seem in the mood right now. I walk over to them and tell them that we should head back to the room and wait for the results to come back to us. They both comply happily. Ana goes and takes a shower. I'm just now noticing my feelings for her. I can't fall in love with her. There's always a chance she'll… I let the unspoken sentence hang in my head; I don't want to finish it. Besides I have Annie back in 4 already. I can't believe what's happening to me right now. All because of one single girl that'll probably be dead after the first 2 minutes of the Games. I stop the images before they can plant themselves in my head. I don't need to think about this right now. It'll just stress me out. Jason goes to his room without a single word. Chera sighs and asks what they're problems are. I laugh a little at this and lighten the mood. We turn on the T.V. just in time to see the scores. We call to Jason and Ana that the scores are coming on. With a loud groan from both of them they walk into the room. I feel heat rise to my face when I see the way Ana is dressed. She has on low rise black/white lacy underwear and a low-cut black tank top. She also has a towel on her head that she throws to the side. "A proper lady does NOT dress like that with men in the room!" Chera sputters. Ana plops down next to me. "Shut up Pinkie." She snaps. Chera looks at her like "Is this bitch Cray?" They stare each other down for a long while. "Well boy we have quite a few high scores this year, even from the outer Districts!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms on the television. They have a special guest one of the Gamemakers. A female with dark colored skin and super curly hair. Algeria Lavonia. "Yes we do, Claudius." She says. "Well why don't we start? No need to keep our young Tributes waiting, now is there?" Then they start.

"Let's see here District 1 Chiffon Victoria Farrow. 12." They don't look too surprised, but apparently we do. "You're shocked?" Ana asks. "I figured she would make a 12, she's always been a good fighter." She says. "Dakota Roan, 11." Claudius says. "District 2, Kinsley Langley, 7. We all look kind of shocked. That's pretty low for any of the inner Districts. Claudius makes a face and I comment I don't quite catch and continues. "Amrit Ambrose, 9." He moves on. "District 3, Arianna Campbell, 11." Claudius raises his eyebrows. "And now I think back to the night we first saw her stepping off her Chariot. Well I guess she's not so clumsy after all." _"I was soo right about looks being deceiving." _I think a little too proudly to myself. They boy from 3 gets an 8 then Claudius gets us all on edge by saying Ana's name. "Anastasia Victoria Farrow, 12." We go nuts. Ana looks stunned. I pick her up and give her a hug while spinning her around. "Well, that Anastasia sure is a keeper for 4 this year." Says Algeria. "Jason Anthony, 11." We all go wild once again. When they get to District 12 we sit down and listen knowing that Ana is good friends with both Tributes from 12. Roxanne and Ian. "Roxanne Roland, 12." Everyone's eyes get big except for me Jason and Ana. We knew she'd get this high of a score. "Ian Onex, 11."

After everything is done and we prepare for the Interviews we sit and wait. Jason and Ana do pretty well nothing very special. Jason, Chera, and I go to the room. Ana says she's going to go get a drink for celebration. I say ok and go to the room leaving her alone with Dakota.

_Anastasia POV_

The only think I remember is getting very drunk with Dakota and going to a dark room with him. His breath hot against my ear. His body temperature rising with mine. I acknowledge for the first time I'm about to have sex with this beautiful and deadly boy. I can't help myself though I really don't care about the consequences. Neither does he. We rid each other of our clothes and then we're completely exposed. That's when it happened the images flash in my head and I can't stop them. Fragments of my childhood. I hate them all. I hated all the hands touching me. Especially the male ones they touched me all over. That's why I had to switch Districts I had killed a man for touching me too much before. That's where I got my blood lust from. I loved the bright color of the blood. Or the dark color. I liked seeing the different colors mix together like they were meant to do just that. I scream when Dakota touches me and he pulls away. Regaining his senses quickly. I also get mine back and we silently get dressed again. "What were we thinking?" Dakota asks as we walk out of the bar. "We weren't." I say. He walks me back to my room. I turn to face him. I jump and hug him tightly and whisper in his ear. "We'll be in the Games tomorrow and the Careers won't last forever. I just want you to know you're like my brother I love you like family. I don't want to lose you without you knowing I love you so I love you Dakota." I say as a hot tear slides down my cheek. I can feel him smile in the crook of my neck. "I love you too, I really do." He says and releases me. Without another word he turns and leaves and so do I. Everyone is sleeping already so I do what any normal person would do. I sit on the couch and cry the rest of the night.

Finnick greets me in the early morning and the first thing he says is "Let the Games begin."

For the first time he's right. Even through all the people I'm going to lose though I think I'll miss Finn the most.


	4. The Victor

_Finnick POV_

I sigh and walk over to Ana. She dressed for the Games. She still dresses like she's a princess. I'm kind of worried. It won't be easy to fight in what she has on. She has on a short (very short) black dress that has no straps and is just a little poufy on the bottom, kind of like a tutu. The back of the dress laces up like a corset. She looks like she did on the Chariot. Beautiful. She has on little make-up but what she has on make her look striking and her grey eyes pop with the black eyeliner and pink eye shadow. Her lips are a very light pink color and so are her cheeks. She takes a deep breath and looks down at her shoes. Those are the only thing that looks strange on her. They are black boots that lace up. Not high-heeled boots, Army like boots. They come up to her knees. I put a hand on her back and pat her on the head. She looks up at me with wide eyes and hugs me. "I'll miss you a lot, Finn." She says. I hug her back. "I will too most definitely, so you _have_ to come back to me. Okay?" I say smiling. The corners of her mouth lift a little and I give her a kiss on the forehead. The Gamemakers call for the Tributes now and she steps into her tube without looking back.

_Anastasia POV_

Leaving that man was one of the _hardest_ things I've ever done. I just now realize I really do love him. A lot. Maybe too much. I can't allow him to cloud my mind though in the Games. I'll get killed if I do that. The tube lifts me up and instantly I regret wearing a dress. The scene is beautiful though. There are snowy White Mountains that surround us. Everything is covered in snow, even the Cornicopia. It's freezing and to make things worse the wind is blowing. There's no way I'll survive the night like this. I don't have a chance. I look around at the other Tributes. Some share the same luck as me (but still not as bad) and some have gotten lucky. I see Chiffon still has the same sense of style as I do because; she too is in a short dress. Dakota and Ian though got lucky. They have on parkas and are smirking at Chiffon, Roxanne and I. Roxanne has on a tank top and booty shorts. I almost laugh. She's going for seduction at a time like this? She'll never change. "10." The time is running out I need to get to a weapon and back pack. "6." I put on a stern look and so do my friends and sister. We're all serious about this. "3." Run. Grab. Kill. "1." And everyone's off.

I'm the first to the Cornicopia I reach for the darts and satchel to carry them in and put it around my shoulder. I put the darts in quickly and run to grab a pack. Aria went straight for the packs. Then I see the knife in her hand and I immediately know _she _was the first one to the Cornicopia. She throws a knife at me and I dodge it. I take a dart from my satchel and launch it quickly at her face. It's almost like everything is in slow motion. The dark heads straight for her eye. She tries to back up but my dart has already found its mark. Aria lets out a gut wrenching scream and holds her eye and drops to her knees. I see the Careers have assembled and are staring at Aria and I. I walk over to her and push her down. I straddle her stomach, my knees on each side of the. She still holds hey eye and I see tears coming out of her eye now. I can't help but laugh. I lean down close to her and whisper "You should have never thrown that knife. That's not really nice." I say and sit up with a smile on my face. The Careers walk over to us. Apparently all the survivors of the blood bath have gotten away. I jerk the knife out her eye and she screams again. I take a knife from her belt. It looks like a hunting knife. She definitely planned on killing someone with these. I trace lines on her face and I see blood trickle all over her face. It's kicking in the blood lust. I blush and I take the knife and place it beside me. She reaches for one of her knives quickly. I jerk one from her belt and I stab her wrist pinning it to the ground. I look up at Jason. He looks disgusted by me. "What's wrong Jason? Don't have the stomach for it?" I ask him. He just stares down at Aria. "She may have killed you. Be glad I'm killing her." No one speaks they know not to mess with me right now. "Stop it." Says Jason. I look up at him like he's totally insane I'm beginning to think he is. "Jason." Ian warns. "Don't." Ian tells him and Jason shuts his mouth quick. I move Aria hand from her eye and look at it. It's pretty damaged. It looks glassy. "Can you fight?" I ask. Her one eye gets wide and she nods. I look down at the ground. "The only way that's gonna stop hurtin' is if you let me pull it out." I tell her. Everyone gasps. "What are you talking about?" Asks Amrit who I just now notice. "That's my decision to make." He snaps. "Not anymore." I snap right back. "Who got a 12 and who got a what, 9?" I say. "I can kick your ass right now if you don't wanna let go with us." He grunts and looks away. "Thought so." I say smugly. "Hey Roxanne?" I call to her. She turns toward me. "Can you find me a medical kit in one of the packs?" I ask her. She digs in her pack and pulls one out. Good now I can patch Aria's eye up nicely. When I finish it's been about 10 or 15 minutes. I help Aria up and apologize about all that mess that just happened. A little silver package floats down and reads "Hope the pain goes away." It must be from 7. I open the box and look in my pack for some water I have a little bottle of water in it. "Here" I say and hand the water and pills. She takes them, happily and soon she doesn't have to lean on me anymore. I turn my attention to Chiffon. She has taken the lead. I smile. A leader as always. I'm older than her by a minute exactly, that doesn't change the fact that she's everything I'm not. Strong, beautiful, fearless, nice, smart, and a leader. She protects the ones weaker than her and she doesn't feed off being the strongest. I know she's the strongest in the Games this year. I grew up with her and I trained with her, she's strong, believe me. I still love her no matter how much better she is than me though. I also see everyone, like me, has found their weapon. Roxanne has on 2 big metallic and robotic looking gauntlets. Dakota has a spear on his back. Jason has a sword hanging from his belt. Ian though has a built in weapon. The boy is faster than anyone I've ever seen. I've even seen him overpower Roxanne and Dakota at the same time because of his speed and he _knows_ the human body like no one else does. He still usually carries knives though just for extra protection. If I would have a problem fighting anyone it would be him. Just then I'm caught off guard by 7 cannon shots going off. Well that's probably still not good enough for the Capitol though.

Later that night we see the faces of the Tributes who have died and I find out all of them done by just Chiffon and Roxanne. The boys from 9,5,8, and 6 and the girls from 9,11, and 10. Roxanne turns to Aria "Sorry about your partner." She says to a now smirking Aria. "I didn't kill him though." Says Chiffon. We look around and then Aria speaks. "I know because I killed him." We let out a small gasp. She laughs a cold laugh. "He got on my nerves. I couldn't wait to kill him so I didn't care if it costs me my life I just wanted to kill him before anyone else. Hit him right in the spine." I look to Ian. He looks nervous; I know he knows he's going to have serious competition with her when the Careers split up. She may just be faster than him. We all set up our sleeping places. I climb up into a tree with Aria and we both lay on the branch. "Thanks for not killing me today." She laughs so do I. "Yeah, no problem." I like Aria. "Ya' know you're the closest thing I've ever had to a sister." Says Aria. "Arianna's always been mean and cruel like she couldn't find anything better to do than be rude and obnoxious. But you, you're so nice and kind and fun. You'll take the fall for someone in a heartbeat and you'll protect _anyone_." She says smiling. "Am I? Really? I'm one minute older than Chiffon but she is always been better than me. She's like the big sister instead of me, ya know?" I ask her. "I get what you're sayin'." She replies. There are a few moments of silence until I break it. "So how old are you and Arianna?" I ask her. "I'm 12 Arianna is 15." I'm shocked. 12? No way can she be that young. She's pretty much a child. "Wow. Didn't expect that." I say to her. She laughs and I can see she's dozing off so I stay quiet and let her sleep. Soon I too fall asleep.

When I wake up Aria's head is on me lap and her hands are cupping her head. I shake her awake and jump down from the tree. I wake everyone else up and then Roxanne I see has been in the same tent as Ian. I sigh. You just can't help the girl and her addiction. She stretches and yawns then stands up. Chiffon rises with Dakota. Aria behind us jumps from the tree. It's not even light out yet but I just know something bad is about to happen. We need to have everyone awake, _now_. Then there's a rustle in the bush near Ian. He looks over and something jumps out.

He's quick as lightning dodging whatever it is and quickly hitting a pressure point. The creature falls dead. We look at it and find it's a wolf. There are going to be more and we all know it. "Well that was quite the wake up call." Says Kinsley. We look at her and ask where Amrit is. She looks in her tent and has a content smile on her face. "Kinsley where is Amrit?" I ask calmly as I can. She's trying my patience. She laughs. "Gone." She says and launches herself at me.

She's too slow. "Go!" I yell at everyone. "But-"Starts Chiffon but I cut her off. "Go." I say calmly. They obey this time and leave. I see them split up. No more Careers. They ended sooner than I thought they would. "Well, well, well."Says Kinsley. We circle each other. I see the gleaming black dagger in her hand. "I wanna see just what made the Gamemakers give _you _a 12." I laugh. "Okay then, come at me." Kinsley obliges, and charges. I see an opening in her stomach as she leaps and punch her hard. I see blood fly from her mouth. She staggers back for a moment and then I run up to her and punch her hard in the jaw. That's when she makes a big mistake. She comes at me and tries to punch. I pull myself up on her arm and wrap my legs around her arm and jerk her downward. We hit the ground hard. I pull hard on her arm and I hear a crack and she screams at the top of her lungs. I've broken her good arm. Good now it'll be harder for her to fight. I take a knife from my belt and I stab her other arm pinning her arm to the snowy ground. The snow around her arm turns bright red as her arm bleeds. I take another knife from my belt and stab her repeatedly in her arms. She screams and cries but I still don't turn away from her. "You shouldn't have made such a stupid move." I spit at her. She's sobbing. "I'm sorry… please… please for… forgive me… please." She chokes out through sobs. I smile and shake my head at her. "Aria was a onetime thing. Oh and…" I say raising my arm with the knife. "I like her." And I bring the knife down hard on her eye.

I have blood all over me by the time I'm done with Kinsley. I also have an eyeball in my hand. I practically gutted her and made her watch and she didn't dare move her legs while I did. I told her it would just cause her more pain. Eventually she just figured out she was going to go through pain and die. When I had taken out her appendix, eye, and some intestines she begged me to just kill her and I was done anyways so I did. I killed her quickly and set off. The only part of her body that I took out and kept was her heart and eyeball. I don't know why I kept them but I did. There was one thing I was really scared of right now though. That thing was what Finnick Odair thought of me.

_Finnick POV_

I am absolutely horrified by what I see Anastasia doing. I can't keep my food down when she rips out one of Kinsley's intestines. Even Brutus watches in horror. No one has ever seen something like this happen before. I am just horrified. So is everyone else. I can't believe what's happening. She's more brutal than I-than anyone- ever thought she would be.

She's a monster.

_Anastasia POV_

I hear 3 cannons go off and know someone has been found. No a pack has been found. A group of Tributes. Just then the Tributes flash in the night sky. Oh no. I want to cry right now. I see Kinsley, Amrit, Myra; the boys from 7, 10, 11, 3 and 4 are gone along with one very familiar face. Aria.

I cry a little before going to bed. When I wake up it's almost dawn. I gather my things from the ground and get going. Then I hear the cannons go off. 2 in a row this time. I wonder who it is now. I keep walking and just now I figure it out. If 3 and 8 just died, then I'm left with Dakota, Chiffon, Roxanne, Jason and Ian. I'm nervous now. I don't want to be left with just my friends and family. I know I'm sure to die too if I run into Ian. He'll kill his mother in a heartbeat if it means he gets to keep his own life. I get scared now. For the first time in the Arena the adrenaline has caught up to me. I'm cold, scared, and tired. I have to find a jacket, fast too. Then I get caught off guard as a voice booms above me. "All right Tributes, you now have a chance to get the supplies you really need at the Feast. If you really need them I suggest you come and get them, quick." The Feast. They'll have a jacket for me. I do the only logical thing. I run as fast as I can to the Cornicopia.

_Finnick POV_

"You got quite a girl on you Finn, my man." Brutus says a little horrified when he says girl. I can tell he still hasn't gotten over what Anastasia did to Kinsley or Aria for that matter. Even though she did take Aria under her wing after that what she did to Kinsley was unforgivable even in the Games. I understand wanting to live but I, personally think Anastasia took it _way _too far. Kinsley was begging for _death_, not life and that's pretty bad but so is what she did to Amrit. All I can think about is how she's going to have a hard time at the Feast. She doesn't know Chiffons on her way too. So is Roxanne and they're both like wild dogs. They only see their goal anything else is a nuisance to them and they must eliminate it. I also do NOT want Anastasia to run into Kimberly. She took down Dakota like he was nothing more than a little boy. I don't want to see the expression on Ana's face when she learns tonight that Ian and Dakota are dead. Dakota has his throat slit by Kimberly and Ian had his heart ripped out by Roxanne. I swear Roxanne is _very _deadly with those gauntlets on. Chiffon though… I swear she's a damn maniac. She killed all the remaining male Tributes with her dagger, Matrix. She is crazy. I know where Ana got it from now. No matter how much I wanted to focus on Jason though my mind always wondered to Ana. Her beautiful sleeping face. Her caring eye's toward Aria. I really did mean it when I told her I loved her. Maybe more than I do Annie Cresta. Brutus I notice is still at my booth. "Don't you have a booth of your own?" I ask him a little more harshly than I intended. He just smirks though. "Yeah, but I ain't got no Tribute to watch." He says. "Remember mine got brutally murdered by your girl?" His smirk is gone now and he sits next to me in my booth. "Ya know, I'm bettin' you're girl'll win the Games." He says to me. I look at him and smile. "Thanks." I say back. I feel guilty for not really betting on Jason or Ana though. I bet on Cashmere and Gloss's girl. Chiffon. I know she can win and I worry she will. I don't want Ana to die but I fear she might at the Feast. I just don't want to never see her again. I want the opposite I want to see her smiling face within a day. I miss her beyond comprehension. I hurt for her and I starve for her. I want to see her. I have to see her. I will see her.

_Anastasia POV_

I arrive at the Cornicopia at the exact same moment as Chiffon and Roxanne. We all stare at each other and wait for everyone else to arrive it seems. Suddenly I see Jason emerge from the snowy woods and bare trees. Roxanne looks at him and her eyes widen so do Jason's. I stare at them. What did he do to her? She then pulls out a knife. I know where this is going. I try to pull a knife from my belt but can't find one so I pull out a dart just as Roxanne throws the knife with amazing force and speed. I throw my dart and knock the knife to the ground. She looks at me like I'm the crazy one. Jason just stares gratefully at me and I nod in his direction. "That bastard tried to kill me. Twice!" Roxanne yells at me. "That's not my issue Roxanne. He's my partner. So long as I am still living I will guard him with my life too." She cocks her head to the side and laughs. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to kill you too." And then she launches herself at me.

I quickly duck and hear Chiffon yell at Roxanne to stop behind me. Of course she doesn't she's way too stubborn to do anything wise anyone says. I do a back flip in the air and kick her in the face while doing it. I land on my hands in a handstand position and she tries to claw me with her gauntlets and I kick one off of her hand. She's gets angry and tries to scratch me again. I feel a stinging sensation on my arm and I kneel down on one knee and put my hand over my arm. When I draw back I see 5 long scratches and I'm momentarily shocked. I quickly recover though as I see he coming at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Chiffon nod telling Jason to go. He grabs his pack and leaves but he still looks back to see if I'm okay. I smile a little he's so thoughtful still. I hold my arms up and cross them to protect my face as Roxanne comes at me again. I see and opening in her stomach and take it. I flip and kick her hard in the stomach. She slides back a little clearly in shock that I'd kick her that hard. While she's still stunned I run and punch her in the jaw so hard that blood from her mouth splatter everywhere on the ground. She stumbles backwards. I take this chance to grab one of the knives in her belt and grab the gun in her thigh holster. I take the gun and point it right at the center of her nose and ram my arm against her neck leaving enough space for my hand with the knife to be right at her neck. Suddenly I feel hot tears in my eyes and I blink them back. She's going to have to die. She smiles. "Do it already." She tells me. I see the tears shimmering in her eyes too. She knows what's about to happen. Chiffon does too. She stands right next to me. She looks sad and I know she's about to cry when she looks away from us. The tears run down Roxanne's face leaving streaks in the grime on her face. "Do it quick." Pleads Roxanne through sobs. "I'm so sorry Roxanne. I love you so much." Roxanne closes her eyes and I pull the trigger on the gun.

Chiffon's eyes are glassy when she finally looks at me and her nose is red and puffy. She stares down at Roxanne's dead, cold, lifeless body. "Thank you." Chiffon says to me. "I don't think I could have done it and I would have had to." I don't look at her. I just stare at Roxanne. "When you and Kinsley were fighting and that cannon went off I was sure you were dead." She says guiltily. "Anything but." I reply back. "We should go get our packs and leave though." Chiffon nods in agreement. We leave Roxanne's body to be picked up. I can't believe she's dead. All my memories of us bring back the burning tears to my eyes. They don't spill over this time though. I won't allow them to. "Hey, Chiffon?" I say. She looks at me. I smile. "Wanna have a little fun first?" She's pretty interested in me now. "Doing what?" She asks suspiciously. I grab the pack that has and "8" on it and then I grab the one that has a "4" on it. Chiffon smiles, she knows where I'm going with this and grabs the pack that has a "3" in it and then the pack with a "1" on it. We smile back at each other. This will probably be the last time we see each other. I walk over to her and set down the packs and give her a hug that catches her by surprise. "Stay alive out there little sis." She hugs me back. "I will." She says and we go our separate ways. Then I hear her yell and one of my biggest fears comes true. "Those 2 cannons you heard earlier, those were for Ian and Dakota." Chiffon yells from the other said of the snowy plain. My eyes widen. I feel weak. I want to drop to my knees but I know I can't, not now. I straighten up and look back. "Who did it?" I ask her. "3 and 8. I want you to kill them no holding back. Make them suffer." Says Chiffon. With that she takes off into the mountains. I linger a few seconds until I hear feet and breaking tree branches and the rustle of leaves and I run.

When I know I've gotten far enough away from the girls I open my pack and grab my jacket. I look in the pack for Kimberly that I grabbed and I smile at what I see. A needle and syringe. She must've gotten poisoned or something. Then I hear leaves rustling and I quickly scurry up a tree. When I see who's below me I smile. It's Jason. I jump down from the tree and tackle him. He looks back up at me with wide eyes. I smile at him. "What's wrong?" I whisper against his ear. "Ana… what are you…?" I stand up. I look at him. "Hey Jason?" I say. He looks at me. "Do you think I'm a monster?" I ask him. He stands up and comes at me. I want to react but my body won't move. Then he does something I don't expect at all. He gives me a big hug. My bottom lip wobbles and I feel tears in my eyes. "No, I could never think that about you Ana. You're kind and strong. Not a monster. I didn't like you at first, but I saw the kind of person you really were. I actually would even say I love you. Like you're my little sister. Even though you always protect me I do want to protect you somehow. I don't know how I will but I will." He pulls back and wipes the tears from my eyes. I smile at him. For once I actually feel like a little girl again. Then our attention is caught by rustling leaves. "Move Jason, go." I tell him. He shakes his head, no. I stare at him and he tells me to o hide. I can't hide behind him. I can't I just… I feel confused for once. Jason pushes me behind him. Suddenly I see Kimberly emerge from the woods. She smiles and throws a knife right at _me_. Jason move in front of me. It's all in slow motion. Jason moving, me falling, the knife piercing his heart, and the most terrifying of all, the cannons boom going off.

I stare at Kimberly and she looks at the pack that's hers. She smiles and walks over to me. I'm frozen, I can't move. Then I speak. "You little bitch." I say and this catches her off guard. I no longer feel scared I feel angry. She killed Dakota or Ian and then Jason right in front of me! I can move now. I jump up and tackle her. She spits in my face and pushes me off of her. I'm a little shocked. She can put up a real fight. "Which one did you kill? Ian or Dakota?" I ask her. She looks at me and wipes a little bit of blood from her mouth. "Dakota I think." She replies a little unsure. "My sister is going to kill Arianna. You know this right?" Now she looks a little intrigued. Then she jumps at me. She lands on me and pulls a knife from her belt. Oh no. She puts it to my face and traces lines on my face. I feel warm blood trickle down my cheek. I see something float down below from the corner of my eye. She looks up and I take the chance to throw her off my shoulders. I run to see what it is. A card reads "Use it. Now!" I look down and see the huge double bladed scythe. I grin and I know I can win now.

Kimberly has fully recovered when I get myself ready. I don't waste a single second. I lift the scythe and launch myself toward Kimberly. She ducks and I accidently leap over her. I quickly swing my scythe back and I hear a scream of pain. I know I've hit her. I turn and look. Right in the rib. I pull the scythe out and kick her in the back. She falls to the ground and tries to get up. "Oh, I don't think so." I say. I bring my scythe down on her spine. She doesn't move. I know she's not dead though because the cannon hasn't went off yet. I must've paralyzed her. Good now she can't move. I flip her over and straddle her like I did Kinsley. I jerk a knife from her belt and she winces. She's still in pain. I laugh a cold laugh and put the knife to her face. I tease her a few moments and finally I stab her right in the cheek. She screams so loudly that my hears start to ring. I smile. "Like how that feels Kimmy?" I ask her. She shakes her head. Her breathing speeds up. I smack her in the face with the knife and leave a cut across her nose. Then I don't even try to numb her face I just take my finger and plunge them into her eye. She screams and I laugh. I pull my fingers out along with her eye and I see all the stringy, red veins come out along with her eye. I examine it in front of her. It's hazel. "Ya know, you got really pretty eyes." I tell her. Big tears roll out of her eye. I caress her cheek and smile. "Ready for the other one?" I ask her and she screams.

Only when I hear her cannon go off do I feel very content and happy with myself. I had pulled out bother of her eyes, sawed off her left arm and right leg, sewed her mouth shut with a string from my jacket and her needle from her pack, and finally gutted her out. All of her. Then I ripped her heart out. The heart was the only thing she didn't feel and I hat sewed her mouth after I done everything else though just so I could hear her screaming. After I'm done with her I leave our packs and pick up my scythe. This so beats Finn's Trident. I blow a kiss to the camera wherever it is. Then I head off to go find Chiffon. Before I do I hear 2 cannons go off and I know she's already dead.

I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe I just won. I can't believe I just killed Roxanne, Kimberly, and Kinsley. I can't believe Jason risked himself for me. I can't believe I'm going to see Finnick again. As I ride on the aircraft that takes me back to the Capitol, I keep thinking of everything that has just happened in the past 3 or 4 days. I just can't believe it. I'm still lonely. Sometimes I catch myself going to say something to Jason and remember he's dead because of me.

When we land I run to Finnick and kiss him on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his around my back. I cry a little and wipe my eyes and go to get fixed up.

When we're done I and Finn hop on the train back to District 4. Finnick and I confess our love for each other. We decide on dating to see how it works out for us. I fall asleep on Finn's shoulder. When I awake we're in District 4. Finn helps me off the train and I see everyone I love and know. They're all cheering. I smile at them. Then I spot someone I thought I'd never see out again or see again in the first place. Leeah. I run to her and I bend down to hug her. She's in a wheelchair but I don't care. She hugs me back and I'm so happy it's probably ridiculous. I love this. I love the world now. I won't take anything for granted I won't. This is a promise.

When I get home to relax after the long train ride and the Games I see something that's scares me on the T.V. Apparently President Snow has arranged for a "Prequell." Just like a second Quarter Quell. He says he will announce what specialty will happen for the Games next year and then I do nothing but click my T.V. off and lie on the couch. I sleep all day and spend the next day with Finn. I love everything now but I now know all of that can change in just a mere few minutes.


	5. The Prequell

_Anastasia POV_

At first I was very worried about Finn meeting my family. They were so _different._ Finn was normal compared to them. They had all been in the Games and of course they had won. They were at my huge mansion celebrating A YEAR LATER. They all just called by surprise and said they were coming over. This was also the Reaping day. We didn't have to go since we were all Victors and the little kids that came were too young to have their names put in the bowl so they came along as well. This was even the day President Snow was supposed to announce the "Prequell" everyone was on edge about what it would be. Then the door bell rang. My most nice and cheerful sister-in-law went to go get the door. Her name was Aras. She was very nice and had a kind heart under all of her boobage. She had red hair that was short like mine when I cut it last year (which by the way mine has grown out down to my mid-breast now) and she always wore short dresses. I still have no clue how she won the Games she seems too soft. She taught me all about my hand-to-hand combat though so I told her how grateful I was to her when she got here earlier. When she opened the door she yelled "This MUST is FINNICK ODAIR. You SLY DOG. NO ONE HAS EVER DATED HER BEFORE!" Aras pointed to me. Finn looked fairly freaked out by her. I just shook my head as Aras welcomed him in and he sat down next to me. He looked dressed nicely. He had on a black tux and his hair was kind of shaggy and long. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. My brother came over and met him. Finn stood up and shook his hand as they introduced themselves to each other. My brother's name is Jonathan. His wife is Aras. Jonathan has black hair and green eyes with a slim but muscular figure. He was kind and cheerful just like his wife but he was also much shyer than Aras was. Then was the moment of truth my father and mother came out from the kitchen and left my brothers and sisters and cousins and friends in the kitchen to cook food. My father, Martin walks up to Finn. Finn looks him in the eye. Good eye-contact. My father is very specific. He likes a gentlemen (one who makes eye-contact), polite men, men no older than 26, and no younger than me. He also wants the man to have good looks which he lets my mother, Lana, judge. Finnick introduces himself and I see a bunch of heads poke out from the kitchen door. "Hello Mr. Farrow it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Finnick Odair." Good introduction. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Odair, I'm Martin." He smiles and backs up to let my mother introduce herself to Finn. "Hello, it's nice to meet you finally. I'm Lana Farrow." Finnick kisses her hand and my mother blushes. She's young and retains her beauty. I think she's only in her mid 20's. I get most of my looks from her. "I see where your daughter gets her beauty from Mrs. Farrow. I'm Finnick Odair, a pleasure it is to meet you." I smile. They like him. "Hey!" Yells a voice from the kitchen. My youngest niece Natalie comes out and tells us that the Reaping is getting ready to come on and the announcement. Natalie turns on the T.V. and sits between me and Finn. I smile she's always been protective over me like this but I don't mind it makes me feel really special. Natalie is a cute girl but she has a bad temper. She's still really nice though when she's not throwing a tantrum that is. She's the daughter of my sister Sarah and brother-in-law Drake. Nat is what I call her. She stared Finnick down like he was food. For an 8 year old she could really stare and fight. Finn stared at her back. "Hey there, what's your name?" Finn asked her. Nat's looks softened just a little. "Natalie Lune." She replied hatefully. "Wow that's a really pretty name! How old are you?" Finnick asked her. Now she looked happy with him and she replied cheerfully "Thanks and I'm 8 and you passed my test! You can date my auntie!" Then she jumped onto his lap and laid there. "Hey Nat that's rude go sit somewhere else." I tell her and she hops off the couch with a grunt and goes back to the kitchen. I cuddle up against Finn. He leans down and whispers "Does your dad like me?" I smile and nod. "Yeah." I reply "So does my mom." I say and he smiles slyly. I roll my eyes. Men. Just then President Snow appears on the T.V. "I'll go tell them." Says Finn. Oh good god. He's gonna see the whole family. "Hey everyone the President is…" I hear the words die on his tongue. I know he's seen them all they all look like they're from the Capitol. "HEY EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE SNOW'S ON T.V.!" I yell from the couch. Finn sits next to me and Nat sits on his lap again. He just smiles. "You got to be loud and mean with my family." I tell him. He's so concentrated it's like he's taking mental notes about everything I tell him. "Hello everyone I am going to announce the Specialty of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games and the first ever "Prequell"." Everyone in the room falls silent as President Snows pulls out a tiny slip of paper from a box. Then we all take a breath after when he reads it "For the first Prequell to show to rebels they cannot win against the Capitol, we will triple the number of Tributes there are and they can be of any age or they can be Victors, there shall also be 4 more Victors this year making a total of 5!" Everyone falls silent and we all head off to the Reaping.

_Finnick POV_

I was very nervous about meeting her family and having to be in a Reaping did not make it any better. As we walked to the Reaping we get our finger pricked and go onto the stage they have for our Announcer, Chera Delarosa, and for the Victors, who would be Anastasia, Annie, and I. For now anyways. When everyone has gathered Chera begins the usual way and she starts with the ladies. I spot Ana's little niece Natalie who stands out now in the daylight just like Ana did. Natalie though does not look like Ana. Ana was striking, Natalie, though it may sound wrong, is very beautiful in a strange way. She looks like a Capitol child. She has bright blue hair and wears black make with light pink lipstick. Her hair goes down to her butt so she can actually sit on it and she has really tiny feet. She looks like her mother, Sarah. Sarah is just as beautiful and stands among the crowd she also sticks out because of her bright pink hair. I watch as Chera sticks her hand in the bowl. She draws out a name. I can't wait to hear. Then I immediately take it back. "Natalie Victoria Lune!" I see Natalie's bright green eyes grow wide in fear as she steps forward. I also see Drake and Sarah about to shoot out of the crowd to volunteer but before they can move Ana shoots up. Oh god no. "I volunteer as Tribute." Says Anastasia. Chera nods and says "Well, we have a returning Victor coming back to the Arena. Well ladies and gentlemen meet out volunteer Anastasia Victoria Farrow!" Says Chera and I curse under my breath. "2 more females." I hear Natalie scream for Ana as the Peacekeepers take her away from everyone else. Chera pulls out another name. "Luna Phoenix!" A small girl is pushed to the front. She looks fragile. She looks like someone Ana would get attached to. Luna has big almost white eyes, but I know they're crystal blue. She wears a school dress. Her hair is dark brown and goes to her shoulders and it's wavy. She's cute but she can't be more than 10 years old. I'd be shocked if she was actually 10. Chera puts her hand in the bowl again and pulls out another slip of paper. There will be 6 Tributes from each District this year. 3 boys and 3 girls. "Kiyomi Kimiko!" An older looking girl than Luna came up. She had to be at least 14. Her name suited her well too. Kiyomi meant "Pure beauty" and Kimiko meant "Empress Child". She was very beautiful indeed even with that terrified look on her face. She looks very different from Luna though. Kiyomi's eyes' are dark, almost black but I know they're a dark brown when the light hits them. Her hair is longer than what Ana's was before she cut it last year after her introduction to the Capitol. Kiyomi's hair goes down to almost her knee cap and is fiery red with long, big chunks of brown in it, making it look almost copper. It was beautiful. She also had a nice figure; she was something Capitol men would pay big time to get their hands on. She was very well endowed, unlike Luna who had a small chest but Luna still had hips and so did Kiyomi. Ana, Kiyomi, and Luna were going to be competition to each other. As Kiyomi walked up on stage her long white dress dragged behind her in the grass making it blow toward her. Kiyomi's white heels clacked as she walked up on stage and Chera held out a hand to help her. Kiyomi lifted her dress a little revealing her shoes and took Chera's outstretched hand. When they got situated all the girls stood lined up together and they looked dazzling side by side. Then it was time for the boys. "Alright now, all right". Chera says. "Time for the boys." She sticks her hand in the bowl once again. I have to volunteer so I can be with Ana. As if she's reading my mind she looks back at me and shakes her head no at me. What is she thinking? I have to join her. I have to. "Sebastian Vermillion!" Now he was the Capitols new boy. He was pretty handsome. He had black hair and bright gold eyes that shined like the sun. He had a smirk on his face and I could just see girls everywhere swooning over him. His hair went down to about his shoulders (maybe a little shorter) and he also let his bangs hand down a little in the front. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Luna, Ana, and even Kiyomi looked surprised to see him getting called. His black shirt was tight on him so you could see his 6 pack. He walked up on stage and put his hands in his pocket. Everyone looked at him wildly. Oh yeah, he's a badass. Chera regains herself and sticks her hand in the bowl once more. "Chase Ayden!" An average height looking male walks forward hands in pockets. He has on his school uniform and girls swoon over him also. He has the same length hair as Sebastian but Chase's is bright blond, almost gold. His eyes are bright green too instead of gold. These two will clash definitely. Chase makes it to the stage and once again the girls are shocked. I wonder why. He does look pretty good and I see that the 2 boys have already made a silent competition with each other. "Noah Williams!" A boy who looked like Sebastian and Chase emerged. Noah though looked a little more… baby faced. He literally looked like an angel in the flesh, no joke. Though the hair looked the same but Noah's was brown. Some girls called out to him in the crowd and he smiled and waved at them. Ana, Luna, and Kiyomi's mouths were dropped to the floor. They all had a light blush on their faces too. Sebastian leaned over and said something to Chase and they both frowned. Apparently Noah was going to cause problems for Chase and Sebastian. Noah joined them and all three of the boys had a silent pact again. I just shook my head. Boys will be boys. I can tell they're competing for Luna, Ana, and Kiyomi. I wonder who'll get who. I just hope they don't let the girls find out. I can tell that'll be a brutal beat down waiting to happen.

_Anastasia POV_

Chera makes us shake hands when Chase makes it to the stage and then we are dismissed to go see our families before we depart from them maybe forever. I have a feeling the odds are _not _in my favor this year. You can't always count on luck a second time around even though I know I have to. Natalie runs screaming into "City Hall" and jumps on me. She's crying and getting snot all over my dress. "P…please…please come back"! She chokes through sobs. I can't help but smile a little. I'll miss her in the Games this year. Sarah bursts through the door with Drake. I can tell they were both crying in the crowd. Sarah drops to her knees and thanks me at least 10 times so does Drake. The Peacekeepers call time and march Sarah and Drake out along with Natalie, who puts up quite a fight. I feel bad for them all. Chera walks in and introduces everyone to Finnick. Well reintroduces me to him. As we walk to the train I tell Finnick we should break up until the Games are over. Pretty much a last farewell to him. I see Sebastian look back and smirk as if he's heard me. I think he has. He'll be competition for me in the Games, I can feel it. Finnick looks depressed for a while. I feel bad but I decide to get to know the girls and boys better. I walk faster to get away from Finnick. I can't stand to look at his sad face, it breaks my heart. That'll be some sort of problem for me soon.

I start talking with Kiyomi and find out she's actually a pretty cool girl. When we get on the train I also find out she has motion sickness. I have to laugh for a minute. Her face and arms hang out of the window on the train. I look in my purse with a small smile on my face and pull out some medicine. "Here take this, it should help some." I tell Kiyomi. She takes it happily and thanks me a few times. I smile at her. I think we could be friends. Then I frown that almost got me killed in the arena last year. I can't be friends with anyone. Soon Luna comes and sits next to me. I'm sort of happy because Kiyomi has passed out and I do want to get to know Luna she's so adorable. She sighs. "Boys" She says and I laugh at that. She looks up at me and says "You're pretty." This catches me off guard for some reason. "I wish I looked like you." She says shyly and I see a light blush spread across her face. I look down at her and smile. "You're pretty to, you know?" Luna looks surprised at this. "Has no one ever told you that?" I ask her smiling. "No, not really. I don't think I'm that pretty myself. I have weird brown hair and creepy hazel eyes." She says depressed. Her parents have never told her she was pretty? What the hell was wrong with them? "My own mother called me ugly multiple times and my father said good riddance to me when they came in for last words." I'm absolutely appalled. How could they say this to their own beautiful daughter? "My sister though told me to keep smiling and I would really be happy one day, so I will for her." She says and looks up at me smiling. My hair clouds my face. "Look, when we get in the Games I promise that I'll help you win and when you go back you can live with me and my family." I look at her and smile. "Okay?" I tell her. Her face lights up and she gives me a hug over the seat and I smile. I find out that Luna, despite looking at the oldest 9 is 12 years old. She tells me she had her name put in the bowl for getting food a lot for her family and I can't help but wonder how she could put her name in the Drawing to get food for her wretched family. I also learn her sister was in last year's games, but for a different District. She was from 8, Kimberly. I feel tears well in my eyes as I remember torturing Luna's older sister in the last part of the Games. Then I also remember how she killed one of my best friends, Dakota whom I had known for well all my life. Luna says she saw it all but she doesn't hold it against me at all. This child is an absolute angel. If Arianna were still alive I would lunge and try to kill her on the spot. Luna does nothing but sit and smile. I promise I will bring her home and I will _not _break this promise. Luna not making it home? That won't even happen over my dead body.

_Finnick POV_

I didn't want Ana and me to split but I know that it's just for a while and that it's for fair reasons. Everyone knows we're going out so people are automatically going to think that everything she does right or perfect is because she's dating me and that's not true. I'm a little disappointed and on the train sitting with the boys doesn't make it better. All they can think or talk about are Ana and Kiyomi's boobs and Luna's small, cute butt. It gets on my nerves so I decide to change the subject. "So, what weapons can you boys use?" I ask them. This is the first time they've paid me much attention so I'm pleased they start to focus a little more on me, not boobs or butts. Sebastian is the first to answer. "I can use a spear pretty well." Noah looks at him. "I can use a sword." They had been getting along much better than I had expected they would. Chase sat there silently and I looked at him. "Well, Chase?" He put his head down. "I can't handle weapons, I use hand-to-hand combat." I smile a little. "Well then I hope you don't run across Anastasia in the Games then." I tell him. "I know I saw her last year. She was really pretty, but she's a sadistic bitch." Chase says. This is what makes me maddest though. "Oh is that so?" Anastasia comes up behind Chase and puts her arms around his neck. I can see a permanent heavy reddish/pinkish blush on her face. She's not drunk, she's wasted. She leans down and gives all three boys a kiss on the cheek. Then comes over and sits on my lap swinging her legs over mine and wrapping her arms around _my _neck this time. "What's wrong?" I ask her, knowing she won't give me a straight answer. "Nothing." She says lightly and stands up. "The girls fell asleep so I decided to come back here for a while." She says and we can barely understand her since her words are slurred. Ana stumbles and falls into Chase's lap. "Whoa, she's pretty wasted." Says Chase. I look at him and shake my head. I can't take her to her room I have no idea what I'll do to her, or what she'll do to me. "Can you take her to her room Chase? Please?" Chase nods and picks her up and swings her onto his back and then they walk out of the train car.


	6. Beautiful Girls Will Always Have Fangs

_Chase POV_

I can feel the outline of her body and its strange cause I've never felt it before. I can feel heat rising to my cheeks and growing heat in the pit of my stomach. I've never felt like this before. I know at least Sebastian and Noah are jealous because we were just talkin' bout who could touch Anastasia the most first, I guess it's me. I hear her quietly muttering to herself and I decide since she didn't lean down to say it to me, that it's no big deal. When we get to her bed I lay her down. I turn to leave and feel a tugging on the back of my shirt. I turn around and she's sitting up pulling at my shirt with her head lowered. "What's wrong?" I ask her calmly. Anastasia lifts her head. "I don't like sleeping alone." She says innocently. My mouth is gaping, I'm sure. Did she really just, pretty much ask me to sleep with her? I shake my head at her. "You're like a girl version of Haymitch." I tell her straight-up. She giggles a little and pulls me onto the bed. I don't mean to go down so easily, but I definitely underestimated her strength. Anastasia lays me flat on my back, my arms stretched out horizontally across the bed. She gets on top of me her knees of both sides of my ribs. I feel heat rise up to my cheeks. I have no idea what she's going to do to me, but I have an idea of what I want to do to her. Anastasia leans down to my ear and blows a little. I can smell the alcohol clearly on her breath now. She giggles like a school girl, "I've always wanted to do that!" She says happily. I smirk a little. I lean up on my elbows and give her a small kiss. Her lips are soft and taste like a strong cherry flavored wine. She leans into the kiss and opens her mouth granting me entrance. I push my tongue into her mouth and explore it. Anastasia does the same to me. She pushes me down on the bed not breaking the kiss. I hate to say it, but I wanna get in this girls pants so bad it hurts me. Apparently so does she because she slips a hand in mine. I smile as we kiss. Then, to my displeasure, she breaks the kiss and leans down to my ear and whispers in a barely audible voice, "Ya know, you should never fall in love with a snake, they always smile that poisonous smile and then… they bite." I feel her smile on my neck. My mouth is slightly open and my eyes wide. Even in the dark I can tell she knows I'm in shock because she falls off me laughing. "So, do you wanna continue? I can guarantee you, we won't be this happy in the arena." She says darkly. "Your call." She says. Now that she's off of me I quickly climb off the bed and go to the door. I can tell she's smiling even without looking at her. "Thanks for the heads-up, but I think I'll be an even match for you whenever and wherever." I say opening the door and walking out. I can tell she irritated with me because she grunts and says, "Get out, now." In a way-too-calm voice. I do as she says but the last words she says are what sets me off the most and messes with my head the rest of the day, those words were, "Challenge accepted." I just put a death wish on myself in the arena.

_Finnick POV_

I feel bad sending Chase to go put Ana to bed, but I just couldn't do it. Poor Chase I know he probably just went through hell cause when he comes back, he looks so shaken I can barely stand it. Finally I ask him what happens. He tells us the whole story. I'm momentarily mad at him for what he and Ana have just done, but then I think back to when he said she told him they pretty much had a competition going in the arena. I feel a little scared for Chase. Ana is a formidable opponent even for a man. She has the strength of at least 2 bulls. Yeah, she's that strong. Chase has 2 options at this point. He can apologize to her or he can face the challenge of fighting her in the arena. She had no trouble with last year's opponents, only Kimberly, who only gave her trouble because she had a weapon and Ana didn't. That's also how Ana got one of the most talked about weapons in the arena. Her solid black iron death scythe. When she got that in her hand she was a beast. When she gets it this year, I have no doubt it'll be the same. I truly do fear for Chase remembering all these small details about Ana's winning year in the Games. I don't think he can beat her without dying from injuries/blood loss before he beats her. Even if he does rough her up a bit. I worry for Ana though too. Chase doesn't look too shabby. He looks fast something Ana fretted over last year, especially with her friend Ian. He was quick. Sebastian and Noah keep giving Chase dirty looks, probably for the scene he had with Ana. I can't help but laugh just a little. Soon even this little bit of happiness we have left, will go to hell, and so will their minds and sense of justice, just like mine, I hate the Hunger Games.

_Kiyomi POV_

I like Anastasia and Luna. They are very nice, I feel… incompetent around them though, like I'm never at their level, ya know? I don't feel envious though, it's hard to when their so nice to you. I just wish I was more like them. Just not when Anastasia's drunk as a skunk. She can be mean then and kind of scary too. I still like her. I'm nervous about arriving at the Capitol also. Luna has fallen asleep as has Anastasia, so I'm all alone, except for Chera but she's annoying and nowhere to be found. Soon-too soon- I hear the squeaking sound of the trains wheels coming to a stop. I feel butterflies in my stomach. In no more than 5 or 6 hours I'll be looking at some of the people I may have to kill in the arena. I get super nervous now. I got and get everyone up. When I walk into Anastasia's room she's already awake and stretching from her sleep I guess. "Trains stopped." I tell her. She nods and smiles, "Ok!" She says cheerfully. I leave and go to the door of the train and go outside. All the people from the Capitol look so very strange to me. They make the crowd look like a big rainbow sea. Pinks, blues, purples, yellows (I hate yellow), and oranges (I hate both the color and the fruit). The colors hurt my eyes, their so bright. Anastasia walks up next to me with Luna who is rubbing her eyes and yawning. I overheard they're conversation about Luna's sister and Anastasia in the Games last year and automatically feel bad for Luna. Sebastian walks up next to us yawning and muttering complaints about all the colors and having to wake up. I laugh a little and he looks at me clueless. He's so adorable but I can tell he's a devil on the inside. We go to high school together. He's I guess one of the players of the school. Well we only got like 4 of them. Sebastian, Chase, Noah, and Adrian but Adrian isn't here so he doesn't count right now. I've seen Sebastian at school and how he treats girls, the main reason if he ever offered I would never date him. Not a chance. He promises the girl that he'll treat her like a queen, then he just has sex with them and when he gets tires of them he puts them to the side and finds another girl. I hate guys like that. He's currently dating a girl named Ally at our school. She's what every guy wants but there's his other girlfriend Era whose just as pretty. "Hello there." Sebastian says, snapping me out of my daze. I look up at him. "Oh hi Sebastian." I say to him as if just noticing him. He walks down to me and I see some of the girls in the crowd swoon over him and out of the corner of my eye I see him wink to someone. Lucky them. "You look pretty lonely, wanna walk together." I snort and cross my dainty arms across my well endowed chest, "If you haven't noticed, we can't." I scoff at him and nod my head in the direction of the crowd. He just laughs. "Oh come on Kiyomi, don't be so cold. Your always so mean to me. At school, walking home, even here where we could be sharing our last few days, maybe even moments together. Let's try and make the best of it. I really like you, I always have so please let's get along real nice this week." Sebastian says and walks off. I'm just noticing how badly I want to kill him. I suddenly can't wait to get in the arena.

_Luna POV_

I really, really like Anastasia. She's so nice to me and she promised to get me out of the Arena. I don't think that she can keep that promise though. I'm way too much of a burden and I probably won't get too many sponsors. I look too weak and I know that I'm not as pretty as the other Tributes. Especially Anastasia and Kiyomi. They're beautiful, I'm not. Noah though has always told me I am. In a way Noah has sexually harassed me for the past 5 years, but I've grown so accustomed to it, I just think of it as brotherly love now. I do think of Noah as a brother ever since the day he smacked my peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of my hands, and I threw my chocolate cake at him we've been the best of friends. I've had unrealistic fantasies of us two growing up together but I know he's not interested in me. Noah has so many girls all over him that I'm just another one and I don't want to be. I won't be. That's why I've never fallen into his love traps. I know he's just going to throw me to the dogs when he gets sick of me. But then again I would do that to myself too. I know I'm not of much use to anyone but I _want_ –no _have_- to make myself of use to Noah. I don't want him to die in the Arena. I'd rather it be me than him. I know what I have to do. No matter what I won't let Noah protect me. I'll protect him this time.


End file.
